This invention relates to an improved submersible motor for aquarium, more particularly, to a submersible motor, wherein water flow can be circulated and filtered for raising oxygen content.
Generally, a submersible motor is disposed on an inner wall in water for providing circulation of water flow and increment of oxygen content, and further, it may combine with a filter sponge for water filtration. The integrally designed submersible motor requires some additional components, such as blades, water-guiding chamber, water inlet, air inlet, water outlet, filter sponge, etc in addition to indispensable parts in an average motor. In abovesaid items, the blades are fixedly jointed to a magnetic pivot end and located in the water-guiding chamber, the water inlet is disposed in an axial position relative to the blades, the water outlet is arranged locating in a radial position relative to the blades, and the air inlet is located at root portion of the blades. In virtue of such a construction, the motor will drive the blades to suck water and air into the water-guiding chamber, so that the blades will stir and mix the air and the water entered in order to raise the oxygen content, and the sucked water may flow through a filter sponge for filtering to keep its quality. The integrally designed conventional submersible motor may be small in volume, however, there are some defects found in this construction as the following:
1. The air inlet located at root portion of the blades cannot mix the sucked air with the water sufficiently that results in a poor efficacy for raising the oxygen content.
2. The process for combining the magnetic pivot and the blades is not easy, and the construction is relatively complicated.
3. The sealing tightness of a cover plate is poor and is liable to get loosened, which are pending improvements.
4. The flow rate of input water through the water inlet is mostly unadjustable, so that it cannot be controlled for a proper water flow.
5. The transferability of the components is poor due to the mono-functional design of the construction that the components cannot be substituted.